The Chase
by MapleBurgers
Summary: It starts out with a bet on a hockey game, and, after a few long weeks of Alfred caught in a cock cage thanks to Matthew, it's finally taken off with a set of pliers (as kuma ate the key) and Al hunts Matthew down in his house for ... Well I'm sure you know where it's going.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred smiled, standing up from the table and grabbed a couple bottles of beer and a bag of chips, looking back. "Well c'mon!" He said with a bright smile on his face, rushing into the living room and turned on the TV, quickly switching to the game. "I bet 10 bucks my teams winning tonight." He said, plopping down on the couch and waited for the other to pass by, not hesitating in pulling him down into his lap and lay back, smiling.

"Oh?" Mattie scoffed, scooting out of Alfred's lap and into the seat next to him. "Let's up the ante, hmm?" He grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it, taking a swig. Swallowing, he gave the other a smirk and continued, "If you win tonight, I will unlock it… If you lose, it stays on for as long as I see fit." The Canadian smiled deviously.

Alfred sat up a little at that, staring at the other in surprise. "Oh?" He asked, seeing the other was being serious and he smirked. Honestly, he shouldn't be taking this bet, who knew how long it would have to stay on.. But, there was also the possibility that he might win and get it take off, so.. "You're on!" He smirked, popping his bottle open and smirked, leaning back into the sofa and put his feet up. "You're getting fucked tonight Mattie~" He said, pretty confident he would win.

Mattie blushed deeply, scooting into the corner of the couch, as far away from Alfred as possible, shaking his head quickly. He took another swig of his bear and leaned forward, focusing on the game. Staring intently at the screen, he nearly cursed as his team was almost scored on. He hoped to god Alfred wouldn't talk, or decide to touch him. Or anything, actually.

Damn magic anons.

Alfred laughed, downing half the bottle of beer and keeping quiet for the most part, though when his team got the puck and almost scored though failed, he snapped. "Shit!" He let out, laughing lightly and sat back, taking a peek toward Matthew and smirked. "I think I'm having a good run tonight~" He teased, scooting over closer to him and snickered. "What you doing so far away him?" He asked, the commercials on now and he put his arm around the others shoulders.

Oh Crisse. Matthew smiled tightly and leaned away from Alfred, biting his lip and shrugging his shoulders. Tonight was supposed to consist of teasing Alfred mercilessly, but now he had to try his best to avoid the other's touch at all costs, and hope that for once, Alfred would keep his trap shut. Gulping as he ignored the American's touch, he jumped up as a fight broke out, groaning as the refs broke them apart. He sat himself on the floor, just beside the coffee table.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked with a laugh, moving over into the spot he had been and tugged him closer between his legs, snickering. He lowered himself down onto the floor, moving in behind him and held him tightly. "You're not moving away from me, mwahaha!" He bit the others neck lightly, eyes locked on the game, snickering when they almost got a goal, though movements later they tried again and he tensed. "Dammit!" He groaned, resting his forehead on the others shoulder.

Whining, Mattie pulled further away from the other and screamed at the TV screen, cussing in French (extremely explicit French) as Alfred's team got a goal in. "Fucking _dammit_," he said, huffing in frustration, both at the performance of his team and the arousal he'd been cursed with. His frown converted to a smug smile when he remembered that the key was up north. With Kuma.

…Who'd hopefully not eaten it. Actually, he should probably check up on the little rascal.

Alfred leaned forward heavily, laughing brightly and screamed. "YES! FUCK YES!" He called loudly, kicking his feet a little bit and cheered. "YES!" He laughed, unable to help it and he held the other tightly. "HAHA! You shouldn't have made that bet Mattie! HAHAHHAA!" He laughed loudly, chugging the rest of his beer in celebration, though when the people started talking, he sprang up. "MORE BEER FOR THE VICTOR!" He called into the house, laughing as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Al," Mattie said tersely, trying to think of disgusting thoughts. Like, say, being raped by a squid - oh, Jesus Christ, that would be horrible. He grabbed the chip bad off the table and ripped it open, taking a handful of chips and stuffing his mouth. He took a final swig of his beer, shuddering at the thought of squid-rape. Off topic. Continuing… "Al," he started again, calling out to the American. "Sit the fuck down. That was only the first period."

"HAAAAA~" He laughed, making the crowd sounds as he walked back in with the case of beer, smirking the whole way and sat down behind the other, pulling him in close. "Aww but I still got a goal FIRST PERIOD!" He laughed, nuzzling into the others neck and bit his ear. "Mwahaha! I can't wait 'til it's over this is going to be awesome!"

Mattie whimpered, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Squidrapesquidrapesquidrapes quidrape oh god _ew. _He tugged himself away from Alfred's hold, and leaned closer to the screen, gluing his eyes to the Sens' movements. Wait for it… wait for it… "FUCK YES!" he cried, grabbing another bottle of beer and taking a happy swig. "Oooooh, yes," he cooed, though he frowned soon after as Toronto got another power play.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Alfred groaned, standing up. "Toronto! What the fuck? I'm counting on you guys learn how to block a puck!" He shouted at the screen, leaning up and grabbed another bottle, swearing under his breath and chugged the entire thing, sitting back against the sofa. He set the empty bottle to the side.

"Alfred," Matthew dead-panned, turning to glare at his brother, forgetting all about the Magic Anon. "You are talking about the _Leafs. _The goddamn _LEAFS." _He gave him a pointed look and turned back to the game, taking another - though measured - swig, cursing out the Sens as they almost scored on themselves.

Sobbing now, he buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. "What the hell... What the fuck!? Why wasn't he in the net?" He cried, falling to the floor and whined. "Fuck fuck fuck!" He pounded the ground with a fist, finishing off another bottle. "FUCK" The game was lost on his end, 5-2…

Mattie leaped up, cheering loudly as the clock ran down and the Senators won. Smiling smugly, he threw his arms into the air, laughing as Alfred fell to his knees. Leaning down and patting the other on the back consolingly, Mattie went behind Alfred and swung his legs over the sobbing American's shoulders. "Oh, Al, it's alright…" he snickered, sitting himself on the other's shoulders. "It'll come off eventually~" He petted Alfred's head affectionately.

"But it could have been tonight..." He whined, then sighed heavily and just accepted the fact that he had to wait, sighing. He had gone this long without it so he was sure that he could go another few nights... Raising a hand he smiled, running it over the others legs with a drunken giggle and playfully kissed the others thigh.

Giggling obscenely, Mattie leaned forwards and looked at Alfred upside down, smiling drunkenly. "They key's up with Kumajiro~ You'd had to have waited until tomorrow either way!" Mattie hiccupped, nearly losing balance. "Not that I'd've taken it off tomorrow anyway~"

Laughing at that a little bit, he grabbed the others head and pulled him down, kissing him. "Fine fine." He snickered, sitting up suddenly and shoved the other down onto the bed, kissing down his neck and hummed softly. "I still want kisses." He whispered, biting onto the others lip before he grabbed his bottle of beer and brought it to his lip, accidentally spilling some of the other and quickly moved down to lick it up.

"'Kaaaaay," Matthew slurred, smiling and happily kissing the other back. He may have been exaggerating how drunk he was just a teeny bit, but _shhhh _Alfred didn't need to know. He giggled as Alfred licked the beer off of him and sighed, leaning into the other's touch. This felt quite nice. Too bad Kuma had the key… Wait. Shit. Kuma.

Snickering, he nibbled on the others neck, slurping up any he missed before he moved on and kissed behind his ear. "Mm-mm~" He laughed, falling forward a little bit and straddled the others hips, licking up his lip lightly and gave it a small nibble. Pulling back he sat up, smirking as he bounced a little in his lap and stuck out his tongue. "Fuck me." He muttered. "Do it, fuck me, Mattie~"

Mattie gave Alfred a sour stare before reaching into his pocket and retrieving his cellphone. Squinting at the screen, he frowned.

2 new messages. Shit.

Trying to ignore the American bouncing on his lap, Mattie opened his inbox, suddenly dreading what he might find there. 1 new message from Ontario. 1 new message from BC. Oh, god.

Scanning through Ontario's text quickly, he managed to decipher:

_Kuma wrecked shit at my house and tried to eat Harper's toupee. Sent him to BC, lol._

Mattie sat up quickly, causing Al to fall backwards. Oh shit. He fervently switched over to BC's message, and nearly cried out, horrified.

_Little guy wandered into a neighbour's grow-op. Thought some key was food. DUnno if it'll come out any time soon, lol. Sorry~_

Alfred laughed brightly as he fell back, wrapping his arms around the others shoulders playfully and tugged him down. "Getting rough eh... I like that!" He laughed, kissing along his collarbone lightly and bit down, moaning softly with a playful giggle. "Mattie~ Put down the phone..." He whispered in his ear, grinding his hips and pulled Matthews down with his legs, smiling devilishly. "C'mon~ 3"

Shitfucksasdjagfuckitall. Mattie gripped onto his phone tightly, quickly responding to B.C.'s message with a _'What the fuck? Oh Jesus. On my way.' _He groaned and moved away from Al, frowning and looking desperate now. "Oh, god. Al," he said, trying to keep the American from ravishing him. "Al, I swear to god, if you don't stop now we might never have sex again. Al. Oh my god. _Get off!" _Panicking now - seriously, could you blame him? His polar bear just ate the key to his lover's dick _while high on weed _- he stood up frantically and paced as he tried to arrange a flight to Vancouver. Crying out exasperatedly, Mattie fell onto the couch, an arm over his eyes as he spoke in rapid-fire French to his pilot.

Alfred's eyes shot open wide at the others words and he let him up instantly. "Never!?" He sputtered, sitting straight up and got up. "Let's go!" He said frantically, rushing to the door and stumbled as he got his shoes on. He rushed out the door, slamming it shut, though moments later came rushing back inside and looked at Matthew. "Where are we going!?" He asked, panting. He honestly didn't want to wait too long, he didn't want to have to wear this thing forever!

"Colombie-Britannique!" Mattie said in a rush, giving him an incredulous look. "Oh god, let's go. Can polar bears digest keys?" Mattie looked around the room for a moment before his gaze landed on the frazzled American. "Why the fuck am I asking you? Oh my god. Oh my god. Al. Al. Oh my god, call a cab. Airport. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred shifted a little in his seat on the plane, snoring lightly and nuzzling up to Matthews arm, his arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. He was lucky he didn't put his legs around him now, though he had sobered up a little bit on the drive out there.. Fear of ones sex life being cut off forever was enough to knock you into your senses. Wasn't enough to keep him awake.

"The plane will be arriving shortly, please put your seatbelts on now." The announcer asked, then in French before the light dinged.

Alfred jumped a bit at that, looking up and sighed softly. "Nm…dun..wanna.." He mumbled tiredly, though sat up anyway and buckled in, taking a peek out the window and saw the mountains. "Mattie, if he ate it can I break it off?" He asked, pouting.

Sitting tensely in his seat, Mattie tapped the Hockey Night in Canada theme - the old one, not the new one - on the arm rest and tried to keep himself calm. There was no way Kuma's digestive juices would completely destroy and/or dissolve the key. Nope. He giggled nervously as Alfred pulled him closer, and shook his head, unsure of how to respond to the American. "Y-you might break Florida," he said quietly, still trying to take deep calming breaths. He hazarded a glance out the window, seeing the plane flying over Richmond, tiny cars zooming up and down the streets. He let out a panicked noise and grasped onto the armrest tightly, wondering what would happen if Alfred actually did break it off.

Oh god. Who's neurotic? Certainly not Mattie. Nope. Did he leave the stove on? Oh god. Last time he'd ever leave Kuma with one of his kids. _Ever. _He really, really just wanted to scream right now and bash someone's head into the wall. Yeah. Yeah, that sounded nice right about now. Exhaling, he closed his eyes and gulped. Worse comes to worse, he'd just have to find the back up key. Yes.

…Did that even exist?

Laughing lightly, he reached over and took hold of the others hand in his own, weaving their fingers together and leaned in to give him a comforting kiss on the cheek. He was freaking out on the inside as well, though he wouldn't let it show through. A hero didn't let fear get the hold of them. Oh no. He simply ran his thumb over the others hand lightly, sighing. "Don't worry about it so much Mattie, it's a key, made of metal.. My dog ate 20 bucks of mine once and it came out the other end." He said with a laugh. "In pieces, but that was money, not a key." He nodded, trying to be helpful and calm himself down as well.

He smirked then, looking at him. "You starting to feel bad for tying me down like this?" He asked curiously, snickering. "Eh, whatever, I actually don't mind anymore." He shrugged. "I think I can go without it." He said, putting his hands back behind his head now as the plane began to turn and get ready for landing. He was just being mean now, trying to make Mattie feel bad about the whole chastity thing in hopes soon as they get the key they would be able to take it off. If worst comes to worst, they could always to a locksmith, even if it would be one of the most embarrassing things he would do, he would still go.

Mattie whimpered slightly and sunk into his seat. _Al, _he thought viciously, _that was a dog, not a goddamn polar bear that talks, who was high on fucking weed - not to mention that 20 bucks could easily be replaced (maybe not in the American economy as it was today, but whatever)! _Oh, god, was he ever getting anxious.

Keeping his mouth shut for fear of saying something incredibly mean and unforgivable, Mattie crossed his arms and bowed his head, trying to ignore the American's attempts at guilt-tripping him. Though, admittedly, they were working. This was _serious._ It's worse than losing the key to your luggage, because at least then you could use pliers and… oh. Wait._ Wow _that was stupid. He chuckled to himself and face-palmed, unable to believe that he was getting worked up over nothing.

Alfred leaned forward when the other put a hand over his face, looking at him and smiled. "You alright?" He asked, though had to sit back when the plane made touchdown and the squealing tires sounded, drowning out pretty much all sound inside the plane.

He sat back, waiting until they came to a stop before he stood up and grabbed their carry on bags from the top, looking down at him and held out a hand. "Well let's go." He said, putting on the toque the other had made for him, the little raccoon one. He was pretty sure that around this time of year it would be snowing, right? It was Canada's house.. Maybe it wasn't, he wasn't sure. He smiled nonetheless, holding the others hand tightly as he made his way down the narrow hall and out of the plane.

Nodding numbly in response, Mattie sighed and took Alfred's hand, following his lead out of the plane and into YVR's domestic reception area. With a deep inhale, Mattie smiled slightly as the smell of the chlorinated fountains mingled with the wafting aroma coming from the just-opened Tim Horton's stall. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled in want. He tugged on Al's arm, pulling him towards the heavenly scent.

Looking down when he felt the tug on his arm, he laughed lightly, spotting just where the other wanted to go and he followed along, sighing. "You know, you're worse than me with McDonalds with this place." He said, teasing. "Ah well, at least you're cute when you eat those doughnut holes." He nodded, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and leaned on him from behind, looking up at the menu with slight interest, though wasn't really sure what to get, so he just got himself a doughnut.

Simple and yummy, awesome.

Scoffing slightly, Mattie got himself a sour-cream glazed donut, a maple dip and a box of Timbits for Kuma - at least he told himself they were for Kuma, but really they were for Alfred who would inevitably get hungry on the ride to Vancouver because he only got a doughnut. With a pleased look on his face, he thanked the cashier as he got his change back and bounced his knees slightly in excitement she packed his food. He ticked off 'Timmy's Run' on his mental checklist for the day, and sighed happily as he received his bag of donuts and box of Timbits.

Alfred laughed a little at the other, not really minding how happy he was over something like this. It was odd to him, though at the same time what was he going to say? He simply shrugged it off and let the other go, taking his hand once again when he took their food and headed off. "Well let's go." He said with a slight huff, hoping dearly that the key had already come out by now.

Mattie took his sweet time, knowing that the answer to basically all of their sexual frustrations was sitting on a shelf in a Home Hardware or Canadian Tire, both of which they passed by on the way to his condo downtown. He snickered as Alfred huffed and, with a skip to his step, happily followed Al through the airport. Peering out the doors, he sighed as he noticed it was raining and pulled his hood up. Walking forwards quickly, dragging the huffy American behind him, Mattie hailed a friendly cab driver, popping into the back seat as he explained where they were going.

Following the other out, he rushed over to the cab and got in after Matthew, laughing a little and thumbed outside after shutting the door. "Shouldn't that be snow?" He teased, peeking out at the rain and shrugged. It was like Washington, not a big deal. He buckled in once the driver started to go, sighing as he set the bags down between his legs on the floor and looked to the side, snatching the little bag of doughnuts from him and picked out his rainbow sprinkle one. He loved them forever, why? He was a big kid and sprinkles were the shit. That's why.

Sticking his tongue out petulantly, Mattie dug his Maple Dip out of the bag and took a big bite, moaning happily as his tongue met a mixture of Maple and custard, as well as the odd sprinkle a la Alfred's doughnut. Nomming happily he leaned his head on Al's shoulder and sighed, looking out the window as the relatively quiet streets of Richmond slowly changed to Burnaby.

After about ten minutes, the driver pulled to a stop outside a Canadian Tire, looking back towards them with a small smile. "I will wait here, yes?" he asked, nodding to Matthew. Mattie nodded and finished off his delicious pastry, licking his fingers and wiping them on his pants. He looked to Alfred, saying a rushed, "I'll be back in, like, five minutes. Don't do anything stupid." With that he ran out through the rain and into the building.

Alfred looked at the other, watching him as he bit down into his own doughnut, his glasses fogging up a little bit when he heard that little moan. His face flushed a light red and he looked down, avoiding watching the other lick up any of the off white cream from his fingers or from the doughnut itself. Looking down to his own, he licked a few of the sprinkles off before he took another bite, chewing slowly to try and enjoy it as he felt Matthew lean against his shoulder. He tried not to move around too much, wanting to be a somewhat comfortable pillow. That is, until the cab stopped.

He looked out toward the hardware store, then to Matthew as he got up and out of the cab, giving a nod. What stupid things could he do, anyway..? He shrugged, taking a peek at the cab driver for a moment, wondering if he was giving them a weird look, though found that he had barely spared them a glance. That was kind of nice.. He could get used to that. Back at his place, it was easy to find someone who would stare at two men snuggling up anywhere, and dirty looks were a given. It was sad, though he liked the sudden contrast. He wished his people could be a little more tolerant like Matthews. Not all of them were bad, though..

He smiled, looking back out the window toward the hardware store and finished off his doughnut, absently grabbing up the Timbits and started to eat those as well.

Grabbing a decent pair of pliers, and a small First Aid box - just a safety precaution, no biggie - Matthew wandered over to a cashier, absently pulling out some Canadian Tire money (he still wasn't sure how the hell to use it) and a twenty-dollar bill.

The cashier, an elderly woman with a kind face, smiled and cooed at him, "Oh, it's always lovely to see young lads do work around the house."

"Yeah, something like that, eh?" Mattie said quietly. Blushing, Mattie accepted his change and took the bag, stuffing it in his pocket. He said a soft _merci _and shuffled off back into the rain, quickly dashing into the cab and nodding at the driver. He blinked, turning to Alfred, and snickered when he noticed the open box of Timbits, shaking his head fondly

Alfred looked at the other when he came back, chewing slowly and gave a smile. "What's in the bag?" He asked curiously, popping another Timbit into his mouth and chewed, swallowing with a small sigh. "These are pretty good." He said, peeking into the box, it was already half gone. He felt a little bad about almost eating the whole thing and held the box out toward the other, smiling.

"The answer to all our problems," Matthew stated sagely. He buckled in and leaned back, shrugging off Alfred's offer of Timbits (blasphemy! his mind shrieked), saying, "They were for you anyway~" Giving the other a small smile, he told the driver how to get to his condo from there, then snuggled into Alfred's side.

"Oh?" He asked, trying to peek around him to get a better look at what was in the bag, though couldn't see so he gave up. "Well alright." He said with a warm smile on his face, popping another Timbit into his mouth and chewed happily, putting his arm comfortably around the others shoulders, pulling him in close and nuzzled into his hair. "How long until we get there?" He asked, kissing behind the others ear with a warm smile.

Humming, Mattie glanced to see what street they were on - Hastings… that meant, what, 2 minutes? He told Alfred so and checked time, nodding in affirmation. As the driver near his building, Mattie peered at the meter and pulled his wallet out, taking out a wad of cash and adding a hefty tip. "You can just drop us off at the front, thank you," he said politely. He untangled himself from Alfred as the cabbie did as was told, and unbuckled his belt, leaning forwards to hand the driver the money. "Let's go~" he said, pulling lightly on Al's arm.

"Alright." Al said with a warm smile, grabbing their bags from the floor of the cab and got out with the other, thanking the driver before shutting the door and shoved the last Timbit into his mouth, humming softly with a smile. They were so good, he wanted some more but they were all gone.. Maybe he would go get more later or something. He stepped into the building after the other, kicking off his shoes at the door and peeked around at everything in the house. "Smells like weed." He said with a laugh.

"Oh god," Matthew said, banging his head against the wall. It really _did _smell like weed. Toeing off his shoes, he wandered into the living, where Kuma was lying spread-eagle on his back, staring at the ceiling and blinking sleepily, with crumbs all over his face. BC was totally grounded.

Sighing in exasperation, he patted around the bear, searching for any sign of the key (not that he needed it anymore), though he found none. Picking the lethargic puffball up, Mattie plopped him on the couch and opened a window slightly to air out the weed-smell. "You're grounded, too, Kumafufu," Mattie huffed, spraying some Febreeze onto the carpet.

Alfred laughed a little at the sight of the bear, plopping down beside it on the sofa and gave his ears a small scratch. "Looks like he had a little party, actually." He laughed brightly, though he felt bad for the little guy, he himself always felt a little odd when he smoked a little too much.. Shrugging, he sat back, putting the bags down beside him and sighed softly. "Aw don't ground the little guy, he was only having a little fun." He said with a small smile, getting comfortable in his spot.

"He ate the key to your dick. Your point is invalid," Mattie deadpanned, dropping himself on Alfred's lap with a glare at the little bear. It stared at him solemnly before saying, "Hi Canada!" Then he looked at Alfred and asked, "Who're you?"

Jesus Christ. It figures the puffball would only remember his name while high.

Groaning, he let his head fall onto Alfred's shoulder and sighed.

"He.. ate.. it..?" He asked, looking at the little bear and shot a small glare toward it, having the serious urge to strangle the poor thing. "Why'd you give him the key? I thought you just.. ugh." He sighed, tossing his head back into the sofa and jumped a little when the other landed in his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and blew a long breath into his bangs, watching them as they flew up. "I hate that bear right now." He muttered. "Just sayin'."

"I hate him too, but he's too fluffy to hate forever," Mattie mumbled, giving the high polar bear a spiteful, but _loving _pat.

Now, to business.

"D'you want it off now?" Mattie asked, blinking innocently.

Alfred suddenly perked up at that, sitting up a little more and looked at the other. "YES!" He said, though when he thought about it, he slumped back into his seat and shot the other a small glare. "Funny." He mumbled, crossing his arms, an unamused look on his face. "Haha.. He has the key." He looked at Kuma, frowning at the bear.

Matthew snickered as the other glared at him and procured the Canadian Tire bag from his hoodie pocket. He took out the pliers and waved them in front of Alfred's face.

Raising his brow a little bit, he stared at the thing the other was waving in front of his face, watching it as if in a trance for a moment, though didn't get it, at all. "…Um..?" He gave a slightly confused look, really not thinking.

Sighing in exasperation, Mattie slapped himself with the pliers and gave Alfred a withering look. "Perhaps another day, then," he said dramatically.

Staring, he frowned. "No wait!" He said, sitting up a little more and glared at the pliers, though once he actually figured it out, it took all in him not to spring to his feet and knock the other down off of his lap. "YES! Do it! Cut it!" He said, already wiggling out of his pants. "Please please please?" He said, hoping he hadn't missed his chance, though.. He probably did.

Mattie shrugged, taking the pliers out of its package. "I'd been hoping to use the key on you today while you'd be asleep," he said softly, smiling amusedly as Alfred wiggled out of his pants. "And get you aroused…" He reached into the bag and retrieved the First Aid kit, just in case - Murphy's Law was a bitch. "And have myself all prepared, and you'd wake up to me going down on you," he continued, getting a good grip. "But now I have to use pliers and hope to god that Florida doesn't get damaged, and that metal doesn't fly into our faces." He frowned and leaned down, eyeing the padlock critically.

Alfred sputtered a little bit at that, his face red and glasses fogging up once again. "Y-you were..?" He asked, looking down to the first aid kit at the side and his shoulders tensed. "U-uhm.." He felt a little nervous at that, biting his lip. "That even safe..?" He asked, not really too scared of getting hurt him, though.. Yes he was scared of that but what if the other got hurt. "Mattie you don't have to now, you know, we could just wait for the key." He said, worried.

Mattie nodded, still eyeing the padlock. Completely ignoring Alfred now - seriously, he was about to use pliers extremely close to Alfred's dick; this required fucking _concentration_ - Mattie paced a small semi-circle around the other, trying to find a good angle to cut it from. He frowned. "Maybe we should wear armor, or something," he said to himself.

Alfred laughed nervously at that, reaching down and took hold of the others wrists, pulling the pliers away from himself and leaned down, placing a kiss to the others lips. "Mattie you don't have to do that, seriously, I don't want you getting hurt." He muttered under his breath, almost regretting it, he wanted sex, though not at the cost of the other getting a piece of metal stuck in his face or something.. "I think I can wait a little longer." He nodded, smiling warmly.

Feeling his heart melt, Mattie shook his head as the other kissed him, pulling his wrists away from Alfred. As much as he loved how concerned Alfred was, there was sex on the line, and he'd be damned if he had to wait for Kuma to fully digest the key and spew it out. "Nah, I got this," he said, tugging him away and wandering over to a closet. He hummed as he searched for some form of protection, and made an 'aha!' noise when he managed to procure two goalie helmets.

Alfred smiled a little bit, watching the other walk off and come back with a couple of helmets, allowing him to put one on himself and he sat back, hands balled into tight fists on his thighs, waiting. "Alright, cut it!" He said with a bright smile behind the bars of the mask, bouncing a little in his seat, though stopped when the other got ready.

"No pancakes for you, Kuma," Mattie muttered, kneeling on the floor with the pliers at the ready. Taking a deep breath, he placed the pliers at the padlocked and counted to him, face in a grimace as he squeezed the tool with all his might. There was a soft snap, and he jumped slightly, expecting something to come flying at him. When the pliers no longer gave way, he peeked an eye open and sighed in relief. It was open.

Oh, shit it was open.

Alfred watched intently, leaning forward to be sure that he wasn't going to get hurt and winced a little, expecting there to be some sort of pain when he heard the snap, though nothing came and when he opened his eyes and saw that stupid lock was cut, he couldn't keep himself back.

Moving his hands down, he tore the lock off, watching the device fall off and he let out a soft puff of air, giving himself a fond squeeze and snickered. "I missed doing that.." He mumbled, then looked down to Matthew, his lips pulling into a small, toothy smirk. "Ohh Mattie~ 3" He cooed, a glint in his eyes. "Run." He said, fixing his pants and boxers, standing up. "Woof." He barked, taking off his helmet and waited.

Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit, he probably should have waited for Kuma to shit the key out. Oh god, he was so _fucked _and in a literal sense, too! Backing away slowly, Mattie slipped his socks off to get better traction on the hardwood - oh god, _hardwood _- floor and flinched slightly as Alfred barked. After a moment of staring at Alfred, he turned and bolted into the hallway and up the spiral staircase, laughing all the way and trying to think quickly of how this would play out. Okay. Up the stairs. Alfred follows.

…Then what? Oh, crisse.

How did deer avoid their predators again? Oh right. Weave in and out of obstacles. Okay. Mattie set off, zigzagging through the second floor, laughing hysterically.

Alfred raised his hands a little bit, fingers all spread and ready to grab the other. His eyes whipped to the side when the other took off running and he immediately took chase, rushing up the staircase after him, taking it two steps at a time and laughed loudly. sliding a little on the floor as he chased him around the second floor, watching him zigzag, though he didn't waste time with that. Hell he did parkour in his free time, fuck zigzags, he jumped over anything that came in his way.

"Mattie!" He laughed, jumping out in front of him, grinning widely, eyes wide. "WOOF!" He barked again, reaching out to grab him, though he missed and the other got away. He took up chase again, following close behind him and tried to grab at his clothes, though he couldn't get a good enough grip since the other darted in a different direction, causing him to slide. "Shit." He looked down, pulling off his socks so he wouldn't slide anymore, though when he looked back up, Mattie was out of sight. "Heh~" He stepped lightly, walking slowly and keeping close to the walls, giving a whistle here and there. "Oh Mattie~" He called, snickering.

"Come out and play, sweetheart!"

Mattie cursed as Alfred started to parkour over his furniture. Well, shit. Time to get crafty. Squeaking as the other jumped out in front of him, he bolted in the opposite direction, weaving in and out of rooms and closing the doors behind him. Skidding to a halt in his bedroom, he quietly opened the sliding door to the balcony and ninja'd his way out, shutting it behind him. Climbing over the railing, he swung himself onto the kitchen deck and slipped into the kitchen, eyes searching frantically for any sign of his horny predator. Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, he crept into the closet beside the stairs where Alfred wouldn't be able to see him, closing the door silently behind him, and waited, catching his breath.

He scanned the kitchen, seeing no one there. He smiled, picking himself back up and lowered himself down, letting the railing go and landed with a soft 'thump' on the outside deck. He stepped toward the kitchen carefully, pulling the door open and shut it behind him, locking it. "Hehe~" He snickered, walking through the kitchen carefully, looking this way and that, knocking open any doors he found and took a peek into the room. He looked toward Kuma, nodding his head toward the little bear and smirked when he pointed a little paw toward the closet. He thanked him softly, his eyes narrowed and amused, locked on that closet.

He walked down the hall, his feet heavy. "Matt?" He called, walking passed the closet slowly, listening, and heard the others panting breaths inside. He stopped, his lips curling into a grin and he grabbed the handle, whipping the door open and rushed inside, pinning the other to the wall roughly, the door slamming shut behind him. He immediately pressed a kiss to the others lips, biting, sucking, licking.. Anything in between as he kissed him and started to grind his hips forward. _"Mm~"_

Gasping as he was pushed against the wall, Mattie groaned into the kiss. "You cheater," he muttered bitterly, whimpering as the other ground his hips. "Kuma showed you, didn't he?" He pressed back against Alfred, running a hand through the other's hair, tweaking Nantucket fondly. The Canadian pulled his hoodie off, throwing it over Al's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.. Smiling smugly, he whispered, "Too bad he didn't show you I have secret passages." With a final kiss to the American's mouth, Mattie slid down the wall, ducked into a small crawlspace, and closed it behind him, leaving no sign of there ever being an opening.

Ending up in his office, Mattie brushed himself off and thanked himself for building this house in a phase of complete paranoia during the Cold War.

Moaning softly he ground his hips a little tighter into the others, his hands moving down to his thighs, grabbing one and pulled it up to his hip, his hand wandering down and to the others butt then, giving a grope and pulled him close. He snickered. "I'm not a cheater." He muttered, biting onto the others lip harshly and pulled him into another kiss, shivering when the other played with nantucket, though.. When he moved down he was too curious to see what he was doing to really stop him, though he wished he had grabbed him, since he had disappeared through a little crawlspace. "H-hey." He mumbled, kneeling down and patted the wall, growling then. "I see how it is.." He mumbled, smirking now and picked himself up, stepping out of the closet. "Now where did he..?"

He frowned, eyes half closed and scanning the house, ears perked and listening in for ANY sign of movement, though it didn't come until he heard the soft closing of a door. His head snapped to the side, lips curling back into a small smile and licked his lips, sucking up any of the others saliva. "Mattie!" He called, bouncing a little for a moment before he rushed toward the sound, kicking in the door, his hands rose when he saw his target. "And you call me the cheater~?" He asked, teeth flashing in a smirk, blocking the door.

Blinking as Alfred caught up to him, kicking in the door - was that really necessary? (_Yes,_ a dirty voice in his mind told him, _yes, it was_) - Mattie gave a cheeky wave and pulled his shirt off slowly, careful of any advancement from Alfred. He leaned back on his desk, shoulders bunched up and head tilted. He smirked, sighing out. "Oh no, you've caught me," he said, feigning dismay. "Whatever shall I do?"

Alfred bit his lip a little, watching the other as his shirt was removed, his eyes locked on every single little bit of skin that was slowly coming into his view until the fabric was completely off and the other was laying back against the desk. He stayed in the doorway for a moment, licking his canine tooth slowly as he eyed the other up, heart pounding in his chest. He placed his hands on the doorframe, waiting a moment. "I dunno, what_ are_ you going to do..?" He snickered, eyes narrowed and almost glowing with lust. "Ready to stop running so I can bend you over that desk~?" He asked, moving a hand down and hooked his thumb in his pants, pulling them down enough for the other to see his little happy trail. "Hm~?"

Matthew gave an amused chuckle as the other pulled his pants down slightly, licking his lip and biting his cheek. Tilting his head, he pouted, whining, "But I'm not naked yet." He sat on his desk, spreading his legs slightly. "I suppose you'll just have to bend me over the desk when I am naked, eh?" He smiled cheekily and rolled backwards, pressing a button on his desk that opened a small trapdoor in the floor, and allowed himself to fall through it, landing on his basement couch with a small 'oof!' Quickly composing himself, Mattie made sure the trapdoor closed properly and, once sure Alfred wouldn't be following him, booked it up the staircase to his kitchen. He pressed himself against the door, listening for movement and held his breath.

Alfred licked his lips hungrily as he watched the other spread his legs, barely hearing what he said exactly before he pressed a button and jumped down through the floor. He rushed forward, moving to catch the trapdoor before it closed, though snapped his fingers in it and growled slightly. Standing up then, he sucked on a finger, licking at it lightly and looked back toward the opened door, then to the desk, taking a peek around but couldn't find the button. He was probably already out from where he had come out from.

He peeked back up, standing and listened once again for any sound, though he heard nothing and headed out. "Where he.." He mumbled to himself, peeking into the rooms, the doors already all open, so it only took a quick glance. He stepped slowly down the hall, a hand slipping it's way into the front of his pants, groping. He blushed happily, biting his lip. He couldn't help but to touch a little, it had been about a week, felt like a year since he had been able to do anything, let alone sex. He slowly walked passed the kitchen, taking a look in, though didn't see him since he was behind the opened door. He saw something though in the crack of the door where it attached to the hinges, so he took a step back, looking again, though saw nothing. "Hm." He moved on, taking a peek in every room, imagining how he would fuck the other in each and every single one.

As soon as Alfred moved on, Matthew rushed to the door to the kitchen balcony and slipped through it, shutting it quietly. Heaving himself onto his room's balcony, he crept into his room and made sure Alfred was nowhere near. Smirking to himself, he shed himself of his pants and thumped a fist on the wall, drawing Alfred's attention to that area of the house. Quickly and silently rushing into the hallway in only his boxers, he slipped into the hallway closet, briskly opening another trapdoor and squeezed himself through, making sure to close the door, and landed quietly in the living room, bouncing on his couch next to Kuma. He sat there for a moment, snickering to himself before dashing off once again.

Alfred's head shot up toward the sound and in an instant, the sound of his thumping feet was through the house, a loud laugh sounding and before he reached the second floor, the other had just slipped in through another little trap door. He rushed into his room, looking around and noticed the pants on the floor. He licked his lips, looking back out of the room and rushed out. Mattie was running around without pants now~!

He slipped, landing on his ass in the hall and stripped off his shirt, unbuckled his pants and made his way down the stairs again, pants slipping down one hip and showing his boxers, though they didn't fall completely off, just weighed down on the one side thanks to the handcuffs and lube bottle in his pocket. "Matt!" He grinned, spotting his foot as he dashed into another room and he chased him into it, catching up quickly and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, falling back down onto the floor and quickly rolled them over. "Gotcha~" He cooed, licking the others cheek a little teasingly and smirked, panting.

Giggling as he was caught, Mattie turned his head to kiss the other and looked at him smugly. "Do you really?" he asked coyly. "'Cuz I'm not naked yet." He wriggled around and pushed his hips up, biting his lip and moaning at the friction the movement made between them. While the other was distracted, he quickly slipped out from under Alfred and ran up the stairs, teasingly pulling his boxers down as he hurried to his room, and shut the door behind him, pulling them off completely. Smirking, he walked into his closet - he had _totally _noticed the handcuffs Alfred had, and he fully intended to let the other make good use of them.

Alfred watched as the other took off, letting out a primal growl as he bounded up the stairs after him, nearly tripping over his pants as he rounded the corner. Slowing down, he kept his breathing soft, looking around, listening for any and all signs of movement that would tell him just where Matthew went. He'd be damned if he was going to let him get away again. He heard a faint sound of clothing hitting the ground and he grinned, stepping quickly toward the bedroom and kicked open the door, grinning when he saw the only place Matthew could have been other than the bed.

Making his way to the closet, he stepped inside and shut the door, trapping them both inside and pushed Matthew into the wall with a smirk on his face. "Don't think you're getting away this time," he said, leaning forward to bite his neck. "I've finally got you and you're not leaving until I want you to," he said, pulling back, the look in his eyes glazed over, letting his thoughts be taken over by the head in his pants, not the one on his shoulders. He only had enough blood for one at a time.

Laughing deeply as Alfred pushed him against the wall again, he nodded, leaning into the other's ear. "Je ne pensais pas cela," he said softly, chuckling at the reaction that had garnered. Nipping at Al's earlobe, he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders and shifted his weight to the wall.

Snickering at that, he kissed down the others neck, groaning slightly as he kicked his pants down and off to the side, panting softly. He swore he shed 50 pounds from that chase, he hadn't run that much in years. Oh well, he knew it was worth it. He looked up when he felt the others arms around his shoulders, smirking lightly. "Oh no~" He grabbed his wrists, bringing his fingers to his lips and kissed each one lightly. "I have plans for your hands." He whispered, giving a small wink and slowly slipped a couple of the others fingers into his mouth, sucking on them lightly and licking between them, watching the others face. He let out a hot breath, licking up the length and gave the other a grin.

Without hesitating now, he grabbed the pair of handcuffs, forcing Matthews arms up and moved the chain over the coat rack at the top of the closet, cuffing each hand and trapping him there. "There~" He cooed, looking him over. "You're so hot Mattie~" He whispered in his ear. "I'm going to lick you everywhere now.." He mumbled, licking up his ear to start with and slowly moved down, running his tongue down over his neck and collarbone, giggling.

"Tired, are you?" Mattie asked, just a tiny bit smug as the other panted softly. That had been a fun chase. Making a questioning noise as Alfred lifted his arms and handcuffed him around the metal clothing rod, he chuckled as the other announced his plans. "I g-guess it's a good thing this bar's r-reinforced, eh?" Mattie whimpered, feeling his knees buckle slightly as the other licked downwards. He wanted to desperately wrap his legs around Alfred's waist and rut against him, but the other _had _said _everywhere. _He bit his lip, tilting his head down to watch Alfred as he moved south.

Snickering at that, he nodded, feeling the others knees go weak right then and there and he couldn't help but to feel a little turned on by it. Finally he was giving in and he was all his. "Mm~" He smiled, licking up a small bead of sweat, something he had craved to taste for a while, and started to kiss up the others inner arm sweetly. He licked slowly back down, moving to his chest now. He stopped at the others nipples, swirling his tongue around one, a couple of fingers pinching the other. He bit down, sucking on it lightly before he started back down, licking and kissing the others stomach, navel and hip.

He skipped over to the others leg, moving down onto his knee's and took hold of his thigh, raising his leg up and started to kiss his inner thigh, then his calf and the back of his knee, all the way to his adorable little toes and lightly kissed those. When he said everywhere, he honestly meant it. Running his tongue all the way back up, he slid it up the others length before pulling back, a teasing smirk on his face.

He stood, placing a finger on the very tip and pressed. "You'll get more attention here soon." He mumbled, kissing the others lips with a devious smirk. "But first you need to be prepared a bit." He whispered against his lips, moving behind him and kissed down his back, leaving small pink hickies on every little bump of his spine and harshly bit down on his shoulder blade. Kissing it better, he continued on, smiling as he moved onto his knees and groped the others cheeks, spreading them to lightly run his tongue down, adding more pressure and slipped it inside, wetting him. It was just a tease, he was going to get the lube in a minute. He wanted to work him up to it, however.. Make him beg. Oh how he wanted to hear him beg for it.

Making a whining noise in the back of his throat as Alfred licked up his length, Mattie bucked his hips slightly and whimpered as he placed a finger on the tip, teasing him. He pouted into the kiss. As Alfred moved behind him, he twisted his neck to see what the other was doing, gasping as he bit on his shoulder blade. He whimpered as he felt the other move to his knees, only to begin groping his cheeks. Mattie moaned deeply as Alfred added his tongue, pushing his hips back slightly, wanting more inside than just a tongue. Feeling his legs start to give out, he reached up to grab the metal bar, holding onto it tightly.

Alfred snickered at that, pulling back when he tried to grind back into him, though kept on lightly flicking his tongue, only pulling back after a moment to grab up the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers, licking his lips. "Excited?" He asked, looking up at the other, seeing he was gripping up onto the bar and snickered lightly, slowly wiggling his finger in, pumping it slowly and adding more and more lube. He wanted it to be as slippery as possible, because he wanted to go fast and hard. Without hurting him, of course.

Oh, _Jesus_, there it was. Al's finger entered and Mattie would have fallen down if he hadn't been gripping to the bar so tightly that his knuckles were white. Whimpering again, he pushed back against Alfred's hand and wiggled his hips, wanting more than just his fingers. "D'you really have to _ask_?" he huffed out, screwing his eyes shut.

"I just wanna hear it~" He cooed, blowing a cold breath between the others legs, licking his lips a little as he pressed in a second, then third finger. He was getting more and more impatient as he watched this, though he held back and leaned down, kissing the others inner thighs lightly and gave one a suck, biting down to leave a nice bruise and giggled. "Say it Mattie~" He whispered against his skin. "Tell me what you want.. I'll give you everything you need." He whispered, his lips curled into a smirk.

"What I want and what I need are two completely differently things," Matthew ground out, exhaling as the other pressed more fingers in. " I- I know you're just stalling t-to hear me beg… I want you to shut the fuck up, s-stop the f-foreplay, and f-fuck me," he bit out, groaning a little. "'nd I _need _you to stand the fuck up, let me wrap my l-legs around you, and let me impale myself on Florida." He let out a whining noise and tilted his head back to look at Alfred with pleading eyes.

"Oh really now~?" He asked, his smirk widening to show of his teeth. "I guess that's good enough, hm.." He looked to the side a little, then back up toward him, seeing those pleading eyes. He opened his mouth, about to make him wait a little longer, but remembered the other had deprived himself of sex for the passed week as well and felt a little bad. He stood then, slipping his fingers out slowly and placed his hands on his hips, leaning heavily onto him. "Just one more thing.." He muttered, kissing the others shoulder, giving it a small nibble. "Promise no more chastity things." He said, sliding around to the other side of him and pushed him back against the wall, grabbing hold of his legs and hoisted him up, wrapping them around his hips and started to lightly thrust into his hips, though didn't penetrate just yet.

Nodding desperately, Mattie chanted 'yes' over and over again, unsure if it was because he was excited or because he was promising Alfred. He decided it was both. Moaning as the other nudged him, he tightened his leg-hold of Alfred's waist and pulled him closer, gasping as his member rubbed against Alfred's torso.

"Alright." He whispered, leaning in and kissed the others neck lightly, rocking his hips slowly, his thumbs hooked into the elastic of his boxers and he slipped them down, kicking them off and groaned. He couldn't remember a time he had been this hard. Fuck. He lined himself up, biting his lip and hissed softly as he pushed in, moving his hands to the others hips now and tugged him down, moaning as he pressed all the way in. "Holy shit.." He muttered softly under his breath, shivering. He lightly bit the others neck, pulling out slowly then thrust harshly back in, placing one hand on the wall behind them for balance, the other gripping tightly onto Matthews hips.

Mattie shook with excitement as the other whispered 'alright.' As Alfred pushed in, Mattie fought a losing battle not to moan loudly and pressed his mouth into Alfred's hair. Groaning when Alfred was fully inside him, he pulled himself up with the bar as Alfred pulled out, and let himself drop as the other slammed back in. "Oh, mere de dieu!" he yelped, almost seeing stars. "Oui, oui, c'est can~"

Alfred let out a moan at that, knowing that he was doing well just from the french spilling from the others lips. He pressed the other closer into the wall, thrusting his hips roughly, a little off rhythm from having not done it in a while, though it didn't matter, it still felt _amazing_. He let out a soft groan each time he thrust in, biting down onto the others collarbone, face flushed. "Mm!" He let out softly, closing his eyes, pressing in a little faster now, his breathing picking up again into soft pants. He knew that it might be quick the first time but.. He wasn't going to pass up round two easily.

Mattie couldn't talk anymore. All these sensations of gravity pulling him _down _and then Alfred thrusting _up _and having sex in a goddamn _closet _while handcuffed to a bar. _Crisse_, this was amazing. Moaning loudly, he clenched his muscles around Alfred and pressed down, pushing himself away from the bar. Gasping as the other hit his sweet spot, he leaned back into the wall and bucked his hips, crying out as that drove Alfred even deeper. He mewled at each thrust, eyes closed and mind focused on the sensations of his member rubbing between their bodies and Alfred slamming up deeper and deeper and…

"A-ahh!" He let out suddenly, his body tensing and he thrust up as hard as he could, accidentally cumming early and blushed. He hid his face in the others neck for a moment, panting, though after a small 'sorry' he started to pull out, laughing a little.

He wiggled out of the others legs, turning him around, the chain of the handcuffs bringing his hands closer together. "Let's go from a different angle." He mumbled with a grin on his face, still hard. He grabbed one of the others legs, lifting it up and pressed his chest into the wall, thrusting in hard and got straight back to his previous rhythm, feeling the others back arch into him and he moaned softly. Thrusting a little faster than before, he felt his head start to spin, the sensations all the more intense now. "O-oh.. 3" He let out softly, biting down on the others neck and reached up, grabbing a fist full of his hair and tugged. "Oh fuck.." He groaned, biting down once again, pushing in harder.

Spluttering slightly as Al came and started to pull out, he raised a brow and leaned down to kiss the other tenderly, smiling fondly and giggling. He grunted as Al spun him around and pressed him to the wall, pushing back into him. Arching his back, he pressed his face to the cool wall and breathed heavily, moaning as Alfred began to thrust faster. He let out a long groan as the other grabbed his hair and tugged then bit down on his shoulder, shuddering as each thrust rubbed him against the wall. "Oh, god," he moaned, undulating his hips back into each other Alfred's thrusts, matching his pace.

Moaning softly, he closed his eyes and thrust as deeply as he could, trying to find that spot again to hear the other cry out. It was one of the sexiest sounds he had ever heard and he just had to hear it again! He slowly slipped his hand down from the others hair, sliding it down the length of his beating body and to his hips, face a little flushed as he wrapped his fingers around his member, pumping him slowly compared to their thrusting. He sighed, pressing all the way toward and started to rotate and grind his hips, moaning softly from the friction it caused and pulled back, pressing back in hard, almost knocking himself over into Matthews back, laughing lightly at the little slip up, though it didn't stop him from trying again.

Determined for Alfred to find his sweet spot again, Mattie pulled himself up slightly and dropped down as Alfred thrust up, feeling the other stumble slightly. Laughing with the other, he pushed back eagerly and mewled as the other pressed in again and nudged the right place. He pulled himself up again and dropped down, yelping again as his prostate was stimulated even more. He undulated his hips back and moaned loudly, clenching around Alfred tighter as each thrust brought him closer to climax. Breathing heavily, he urged Alfred to go quicker, pushing back more and whimpering.

Hearing the other laugh as well, he couldn't help but to smile a little and press in a little faster, panting. He kept a hand on his hip, making sure that he didn't slip out when the other pulled himself up. He pressed back hard when the other came down, moaning softly as he cried out and he shivered, just the sound giving him a wonderful tingling sensation that shot up his spine. He gripped tighter around the other, pumping him faster as he thrust in as fast and hard as he was able, hitting that little sweet spot near spot on, though missed here and there. He moaned softly, resting his chin on the others shoulder and smiled a little stupidly, giving the others ass a nice hard slap. He couldn't help himself, he had a thing for it.

Mattie shuddered, panting erratically now as Alfred thrust harder and pumped faster, a ball of tension building up inside as he got closer and closer and closer, and he leaned his head back on the other's shoulder, eyes screwed shut, mouth moaning and whimpering and panting because _ohmygod _this was amazing and _ohmygodwhathehell _Alfred just slapped his ass. Letting out a shocked gasp, Mattie turned into Alfred's neck, unable to cope with all the sensations at once - he cried out loudly as he came, gripping hard onto the bar above them, and clenching his muscles even harder.

Panting lightly, he slapped him again, this time groping after his hand made contact, the same stupid little smile on his face at the others reaction. He licked up his ear, biting down, though when he turned into his neck he let go, resting his forehead on the others shoulder and moaned, his words coming out in small, unrecognizable pants. Suddenly, he felt the other clench once again, causing him to moan out the others name as he bit down into his shoulder and came once again, his hips still thrusting for a moment, though soon stopped as he began to calm down.

He stayed still for a moment, panting to try and catch his breath. He was covered in sweat, a dazed look in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Ha.. ha.. oh my god.." He whispered, his voice coming back, though it was soft. He kissed the others neck, giving him a warm smile as he brought his hand up to his lips and cleaned off any of the others climax off, sucking on his fingertips to get every little bit and swallowed. He definitely wasn't going to let it go to waste..

"H-how about.. a nap..?" He asked between soft pants, grabbing up the key from the floor and reached up, unlocking the others wrists from the bar above and smiled. He really needed one after this whole thing. "C'mon.. Then we can take a bath." He said, taking the others hand in his own and headed out of the closet, not bothering with clothes as he flopped down onto the bed and pulled the covers over himself, waiting for Matthew to climb in as well before he shimmied over and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close for a snuggle as he quickly went off to sleep. It was tiring, he needed a little bit of a catnap.

Dazed, Matthew only nodded dumbly as Alfred released him and led him to bed. Crawling under the covers, he threw a leg over the other and listened to his soft breaths as they evened out and got deeper. The fact that Alfred almost always had to have a nap after sex was completely endearing and rather convenient for cuddle time. Mattie snickered, moving in closer to listen to the other's heartbeat, running a light finger over the other's clavicle. He traced the other's Adam's Apple carefully, yawning. Finally closing his eyes, Mattie let his own breathing even out, his mind running wild. Oh. Wait. He blinked blearily and bit his lip.

He probably wouldn't be able to walk properly for a while. Heh.


	3. Chapter 3

Snoring lightly, Alfred nuzzled up into the others hair, his breathing quieted and his arms hanging loosely around the others body, keeping him close. His nose twitched a little when the other played with his Adam's apple, though within moments he was back to sleep, curled up slightly into the other and snoring once again. At least he wasn't drooling this time..

Okay scratch that, he had been.

After about an hour, he began to shift and wake up, letting out a long, drawn out yawn and stretching out his body once before he lay in the position it left him in, which was on his back with one leg over Matthews legs. He sat up a bit, looking down at the others sleeping face and gave a warm smile. "Hm.." He let out softly, wiping the drool from his chin and cuddled back up next to Mattie, watching him sleep in silence. Was that creepy at all? Nah, he was cute when he slept, so how couldn't he watch for a little bit?

Frowning slightly in his sleep as Alfred stretched, he shifted closer to the warmth of the other's body, only to be met with a puddle of drool. Sensing the cool puddle under his cheek, he scrunched his nose in disgust in his sleep and wiggled back, turning onto his back with a moan.

Snickering lightly at that, he moved over closer to him again, squirming a bit when his bare back hit the small puddle of drool that caused the other to move, though he didn't really mind. He simply slipped his arm under the others head, carefully moving so that he was resting on his shoulder and he pressed a light kiss to his cheek, sighing. "You're too cute when you're sleeping." He mumbled softly into his hair, playing with it a little now and started to braid a few pieces.

Sighing, Mattie leaned into the warm pillow he suddenly found himself on and blinked sleepily as the other mumbled and started to braid his hair. "M'not cute…" he slurred, squinting his eyes as he looked up to the American. He yawned and swallowed, shaking his hair out of Al's hands as he turned onto his stomach to stretch. Wincing as a slight pain shot up his spine, he hissed out an 'oh, _Jesus_' before flopping limply back onto the mattress, resting his head on the other's bicep.

Alfred smiled a little bit when the other moved back, giggling. He watched him stretch, hearing him hiss and he sighed, sitting up. "Here relax a little bit." He said, slowly slipping his arm out from under the other and looked down, pulling the blanket down around his hips and started to lightly massage the others back with his thumbs, moving in careful circular motions. "Good?" He asked, smiling as he moved over a knot and started to work it out.

Mattie groaned as Alfred pressed his thumbs to his back, feeling the tension in his muscles seize up before melting away. He nodded numbly, closing his eyes as he exhaled deeply. "C'est ça…" he hissed, moaning a little as Alfred pressed the knot away. "I hope you… oooh… realize I won't be able to walk properly… all week…" Mattie sighed, folding his arms under his head and burying his face into the mattress.

"For the week?" He asked, raising his brow a little bit then smiled sweetly. "Didn't think I was that good, but I'm flattered." He said with a small, playful laugh, working out the small knot in his muscles carefully before he moved on a little lower, stopping at each little bump to massage it out and sighed. "You're so soft.. I should do this more often." He said, a warm smile on his face, eyes looking over the others back as he started to lightly massage his hips.

"I'll just have to carry you around this week then, that's fine." He whispered, leaning down to lightly kiss the nape of his neck before he sat back up and continued with his little massage, moving up to his shoulders to relax those as well. He hadn't really done it before, though he watched a lot of movies so he knew the motions.

Snorting loudly at that, Mattie quirked a brow and turned his head to the side to look at Alfred with an amused smile. "Oooh," he moaned as the other began to work on his shoulders. "Mmm… neck too, s'il vous plait?" He buried his head back into the mattress and sighed contently, feeling his muscles melt under the other's fingers. After some moments, his stomach grumbled loudly and he snickered into the linens. "M'hungry," he mumbled, turning slightly to peek at the other. Starting to sit up, he rotated his shoulders a bit to stretch and reached out to grab the blanket, pulling it over his and Alfred's heads as he sat up fully in a slight slouch. He smiled playfully and leaned forward, only wincing slightly, and pressed a kiss to Alfred's lips, saying a quiet '_merci beaucoup._'

Alfred smiled at the other when he looked at him, laughing at himself and moved his hands up to the others neck, giving that a little massage as well, though paused when he heard his stomach growl. "Heh! I was hoping you would be!" He said, his own stomach giving a much louder growl. "All that running and stuff really works off a meal." He said, patting his stomach a couple of times and laughed lightly, though when the other sat up and pulled the sheets over them both, he leaned in to close the gap between then and pressed his lips into the others. "No problem." He mumbled. "Je t'aime." He whispered under his breath, looking into the others eyes with a warm smile on his face. While he had been wearing that chastity thing, he had studied up a bit on his friend, though his accent was a little off, it was still better than before.

"Now!" He clapped his hands, smiling brightly and kissed the other once more before he crawled out from under the blankets. "You stay in bed, I'll bring us up something." He said, covering Matthew back up and pressed a few kisses to his neck, trying to tickle him a little bit before he stood, grabbed up Matthews little maple leaf boxers and slipped them on before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Matthew smiled brightly and giggled as Alfred practiced his French, his accent a bit better than before, but frowned as Alfred moved away and proclaimed he'd get something to eat. Pouting slightly, and feeling bad, he called out a dismayed, "Nuuuuuuuuuu!" and made grabby hands in the direction he had left, thought that brought on another pang of discomfort. "You've already made us breakfast in bed before and then this week and- and…" he eventually trailed off, resigning himself to doing something _amazing_ for Alfred later on. He huffed out and sat up, bringing his knees up to rest his chin on. He blew raspberries into the blanket while waiting for Alfred to come back up, puffing his cheeks and sighing.

Alfred honestly hadn't heard the other as he made his way down the steps and into the kitchen, peeking around for something that was good. He didn't want to eat anything really fatty. He found some fruits and such in the fridge and smiled, grabbing a large bowl and cut them all carefully into the bowl, then got some drinks of orange juice. He looked around, finding the bread and toasted it, putting butter on and some sugar and cinnamon onto. "There we go." He said, then put it all on a tray and headed back up the steps. "Oh Mattie~"

Puffing out his cheeks and peeking over his knees as Alfred called out his name, he looked at the door, waiting for the other to come back through. When the other re-entered the room, he pushed his knees down and curled his toes, eyeing the food laid out on the tray. Glancing between the tray and Alfred, he mumbled, "I don't deserve you, you lovable idiot." He tilted his head and smiled, sniping a slice of apple off of the tray and leaning back.

"Don't deserve me?" he asked, then laughed, shaking his head. "Course you do!" He said, plopping down on the bed and kept a good hold on the food, not spilling any of it and set it down on his lap instead of between them, just so that he could be close to him. "Now why would you say that? Hm?" He asked curiously, kissing his cheek before he popped a small slice of peach into his mouth and chewed, picking up a slice of toast and sighed happily. It was so nice to eat after a workout like that.

"You know, I didn't believe you when you told me if I waited we would have the best sex ever." He admitted, taking a bite. "But, I've changed my mind, it was definitely the best sex ever." He nodded with a small snicker.

Mattie shook his head, rolling his eyes, and sighed. Alfred was pretty clueless sometimes as to how thoughtful and kind he was. Smiling, he chewed on his apple slice for a moment and swallowed. "All good things to those who wait," he said seriously, reaching for a slice of toast. "You'll never know what you're missing until it's gone." Sipping at his glass of orange juice, he smiled, watching Alfred eat.

"Ain't that the truth." He muttered with a small smile, licking up the little bit of peach juice that slipped between his lips and looked at the other. "Sorry if I hurt you though." He mumbled a bit, stuffing some more toast into his mouth and chewed slowly. "I didn't mean to if I did but you know..." He shrugged, having a feeling the other really wouldn't mind so he dropped it right there and put on a bright smile, holding out a peach to the others lips.

Chuckling slightly, Mattie gave him an incredulous look. Seriously? If any hurt was done, it was a freaking _amazing _hurt. The Canadian bit into the soft peach, moaning slightly as the juices flooded into his mouth. He darted out his tongue and licked up the juice that had dribbled on to his chin and leaned back, a grin on his face. "So… what shall we do today?" he asked, swallowing his bite.

"Hm.." He shrugged a little bit, leaning in to kiss the others lips lightly. "Whatever you want to do. But let's take a bath first." He said, smiling lightly and poked the others bum. "Don't wanna go out all sticky right?" He asked, laughing brightly and kissed his shoulder, unable to keep himself from doing so. Not right now, at least. He had been wanting these kisses all week. Sitting back, he popped a strawberry into his mouth and downed his orange juice, letting out a small happy sigh as he set the glass down and licked his lips.

"Nuh uh," Mattie said, shaking his head. "I chose last time. You get to choose." He paused for a moment, shoving the rest of his toast in, and chewed thoughtfully, swallowing. "Within reason, of course," he added, giving the other a skeptical side-eye and a small smile. "But yeah. Bath sounds nice." He mimicked the other, drinking the rest of his orange juice, and sighed, resting his hands on his stomach as he leaned back.

Alfred slumped forward a little bit at that, looking at him. "But I don't know what to do." He said, his voice slightly dejected, though he gave a small smile nonetheless and sighed. "I'll try and think of some—.. Oh I got it, but I'm not telling you." He nodded, then set the food at the side when he saw the other was finished eating, finishing up his own slice of toast and chewed as he stood up. "Hold on, I'll be right back for you." He said with a nod, moving off to the bathroom and turned on the water, checking to be sure it was hot enough before adding in some body wash for bubbles, then made his way back to the bedroom. "Heh." He slipped his hands under the others legs and back, picking him up easily. "You know, maybe we should just hang around the house today, since you said you can't walk right."

"Oh? Mm'kay…" Matthew said, perking up slightly. He wondered what the other had in mind… there was a lot to do in Vancouver (as a tourist, anyway, and that's what Alfred was). He hummed as the other moved to run a bath and stretched his legs, sighing in relief. He kicked out his legs in protest as Alfred picked him up, though gave up on trying to be put down. "I _can _walk, you know," he said petulantly, crossing his arms. "I just can't, you know, walk without a limp."

"Hehe! Well maybe I want to carry you to the bath, then what?" He asked. "I mean, I could just let you walk and enjoy the limp I kinda caused, but nope~ I wanna carry you." He said, snickering and showered the other kisses, bending down so that the other was at an angle, his head close to the floor before he scooped him back up into the air and headed into the bathroom, setting the other down when they got there and stripped out of his boxers. He turned off the water and gave the other a smile, stepping into the water and lowered himself down, playing a little with the bubbles.

Rolling his eyes, Mattie yelped in surprise as Alfred dipped him to the floor and brought him back up, carrying him to the bathroom. "You would enjoy my limp, wouldn't you…" he muttered, looking down at Alfred with his arms crossed. He would've taken a shower in the stall, just to spite him, but that would be a waste of water. Sighing, he shuffled to the bath and bent down, wobbling slightly. Gripping onto the side of the tub, he stepped in slowly, testing the temperature before carefully swinging his other leg in. He settled himself down between Alfred's legs and leaned forward, grabbing a washcloth from the shelf.

Smiling when the other got into the tub with him, he moved up a little, giving the other room to sit and he smiled even brighter when he sat so close to him. He ran his hands up through the others hair slowly, pushing it back and kissed his neck. "Want me to wash it for you..?" He asked, playing with it now with a small laugh.

Matthew nodded, moaning slightly as the other played with his hair, and reached for his bottle of shampoo, handing it to Alfred. Lathering the washcloth, he scrubbed at his legs and arms, singing quietly as Alfred began to wash his hair. He smiled fondly, remember how they used to take baths together like this when they were still little and hadn't been separated yet. Tilting his head once he was finished with his own body, he lathered the cloth again and set to work on the American's legs.

Smiling, he took the bottle and squeezed some shampoo into his hand, moving it up into the others damp hair and started to lightly give him a little head massage, laughing. "I wish my hair would grow out long again." He said, it had been long once, but ever since it was cut he could never grow it out and look good. He shrugged however, running his fingers through his hair slowly, getting out any knots he had made, though slipped a little forward when he grabbed a leg and started to wash it. He laughed, face a little red.

Snickering as Alfred slipped a bit, Mattie said a soft apology before continuing again, moaning slightly as Alfred ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh yeah?" Mattie asked, running the cloth over the other's inner thigh. "Why don't you let it?" He hummed, moving on to the other leg, making sure to lift the leg carefully.

"Doesn't look good as yours." He said simply with a small shrug, wiggling is toes playfully when his other foot was picked up and looked to the side, picking up a small cup and scooped up some water, tilting the others head back and poured it through his hair, being careful not to get it in the others eyes. "Maybe another time or something, I dunno." He said with a small laugh, pouring a little more water though his hair. "Besides, I look good with my hair short, why change it?" He laughed.

"Hmm, that's very true," Mattie smiled, setting the other's foot down after tickling it slightly. He leaned back as Al rinsed his hair, squinting at him with a smile. "Though you would look kinda dashing with a ponytail." Twisting once Al finished with his hair, he lathered the cloth again and began on his arms and torso. "I'll wash your hair next," he hummed.

Alfred blushed a bit at that, looking down at him with a slightly surprised look, then laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so, it's just a stubby little ponytail." He said with a shrug, letting the other take his arm, watching him as he washed it, then his chest and stomach. He couldn't help but to smile at him the whole time, things were just going so great he couldn't help but to be happy. It was a long ass week but it was over and he was so much more relaxed. He leaned in quickly, pecking the other's nose with a grin and pulled him in close into his lap, hugging him tight and kissed his neck. "So, when you going to tell me you love me back, hm~?" He asked, he hadn't heard it yet, or he might have, but he wanted to hear it again.

"I tell you every day," he whispered, turning around fully, and seated himself between Alfred's legs, kissing up his jawline. "Every time I kiss you -" he kissed Al's neck tenderly - "every time I tease you -" he tweaked Al's nipple with a small smirk - "every time I glare at you for being an idiot -" he glared at Alfred playfully, just for emphasis - "and every single time you pass out after sex~" he cooed, leaning up to kiss Alfred fully on the lips. "But, if you didn't hear those times, maybe you'll hear now, hmm? Je t'aime… I love you…"

Al smiled at the other when he turned, listening to him carefully, jumping a bit when he was pinched, though only laughed when he was playfully glared at. "I don't pass out from sex every time." He denied, though the smile was still plastered on his face, and by the time he kissed him on the lips and whispered those little 'I love you's to him, he wrapped his arms around him and bowled him over in a deep, loving kiss, holding most of him below the water, though was sure he kept his head up. "I love you too, so much more than I can say." He whispered, looking down into his eyes with a bright smile on his face. "You'll still love me even if I make mistakes..?" He asked, his smile dropping a little bit and he laughed. "Right..? I mean.. I make a lot." He laughed sheepishly, shaking his head a little bit and lay a little more on top of the other, kissing him once more.

Supporting himself with his elbows as Alfred pushed him into the water, Mattie rolled his eyes. "I said 'every time I glare at you for being an idiot,' didn't eye?" he said, glaring pointedly. Lifting an arm up, he wrapped it around the other's shoulder and pulled him into a deep kiss. "But if it makes you feel better, yes, even when you make a mistake… Unless that mistake kills me. Because, then, you know, I won't be able to love you on this plane of existence." He looked into Alfred's eyes earnestly, trying to convince him to believe it. "May I wash your hair now?" he asked quietly, smiling.

Alfred's face softened right away at that and he smiled. "Good. I just wanted to hear it, that's all." He said, kissing the other back. He sat up a little when the other asked if he could wash his hair, nodding. "Alright." He said, taking off his glasses and set them to the side, having forgotten to do that before, and sat up. "Want me to turn around?" He asked.

Matthew nodded. "That would be convenient," he said, smiling. He backed up to give Alfred room to move, and took the cup, filling it with clean water. "Duck, please," he said pleasantly. "And don't you dare quack."

Laughing at that, he turned around and quacked, snickering. "Okay just had to do it." He said, leaning back a little so the other could comfortably reach his head and he smiled warmly, closing his eyes. He almost slipped again, though caught himself with a bright laugh and half lay in the water, taking a peek up at Mattie. "I think I put in too much bubbles again." He said, smiling.

Mattie snickered despite himself and lathered some shampoo into Al's hair, gently massaging the other's scalp as he rubbed the suds in. "There is no such thing as too much bubbles, Alfred," he said, smiling at the American in his lap. "You of all people should know that." Making sure each blond strand was covered in shampoo bubbles, Mattie hummed and ran his fingers through Al's short hair, playfully flicking Nantucket as he went. Getting some clean water again, he instructed Al to close his eyes, and poured it carefully, making sure to get all the shampoo out.

He laughed a little at that. "I guess I taught you well when we were little, huh?" He asked, remembering saying that to Arthur when they were taking a bath. He poured the whole bottle of soap in once, and said that he needed more. He laughed a little at the memory, closing his eyes to enjoy the little head massage he was getting, though let out a soft 'eep!' when the other flicked nantucket a bit, causing him to blush. "ehe Jerk." He muttered, smirking a little to himself and sighed, calming right down when the other poured the water into his hair.

Running his hands through the other's hair one more time, he made sure all the soap was out. "I try," Mattie said emphatically, pushing the other off his lap gently. "Let's get out, eh? We're kind of sitting in our own filth."

"Hehe so?" He asked, turning around as he sat up and smirked, splashing the other a little. "What's wrong with a little bit of filth?" He asked, though he did agree to get out after a moment and pushed himself up, taking the others hand in his own and helped him to his feet. He didn't care if he could walk, he was still going to try and help. He stepped out, grabbing a towel off the rack and put it on the others head, ruffling his hair dry with a playful grin on his face.

Spluttering as Al dried his hair, he swatted out blindly from underneath the towel. "Nuuuuh~" he whinged, finally able to grab the other's arm to stop it. He took the towel from him and patted his hair gently, making sure to squeeze out the water from the ends. Glaring at the other, he stuck his tongue out childishly and patted himself down with the towel.

Laughing at that, he let the towel go and grabbed one for himself, wrapping it around his waist before he grabbed another for his own hair, ruffling it dry quickly and suddenly got a little playful. He waited until the other had bent to dry off his legs, wound up the towel quickly and snapped it down on the others ass, laughing as he made a dash out of the bathroom, though slipped and fell onto the bed. "Haha! You gotta get some carpet or something, your house is impossible to run through!" He laughed, sitting up.

Mattie lost his balance and cursed as Alfred slapped his ass with the towel - again, mind you - grabbing onto the sink to keep himself from falling on his ass as his feet slipped out from under him. Dammit, Al. Mattie rolled his eyes, calling out a frustrated 'va te faire enculer!' and chucked a bar of soap at the American on his bed. Straightening himself up, Mattie glared at the other through his door and didn't even bother wrapping a towel around himself. Walking through his room naked, he shuffled to the boudoir and pulled out a clean pair of boxers, bending over to slip them on.

Laughing brightly when the other chucked the soap, it bounced off his forehead and to the floor, leaving a small red mark. "Haha!" He grinned like an idiot, watching the other as he walked in, following him all the way over until he bent over to put on his boxers, blushing a little with a smirk on his face, turning onto his stomach and propped his head up in his hands, enjoying the little show he was getting. He had seen it all before yes, but who wouldn't want to watch their boyfriend bend over like that, hm~? "Hehe, you know, one day I'm going to make you give me a little strip tease~" He cooed out playfully, giving him a wink.

"Hehe, you know, one day," Mattie mimicked the American's sweet tone, "I'm going to smash your head in with a hockey stick~" He smiled earnestly, reaching for the lotion on top of his dresser. Quickly rubbing it on himself, and not even bothering to ask the other to get his back. He pulled a shirt on, then rustled through his dresser to find a pair of comfy jeans. Limping out of the room, he called back, "I'm not getting your clothes for you, just so you know."

Alfred laughed at that, watching him change and tilted his head a little bit, watching him as he rubbed the lotion on, having gotten used to it by now and didn't bother him about it like he had before and watched him walk out.


End file.
